Talk:Beyond Good and Evil Galactus/@comment-11537432-20131101004837/@comment-6250127-20131103073755
1. I never said you were knocking BR Magneto lol. 2. Why does it really matter if his stats are almost the same? This is no more individually interesting or curious than a vast number of decisions the developers make. XD 3. Again, his stats are irrelevant. They're not even BAD, and they basically align with a PWR 30, regardless of whether or not how they're divided is something people would prefer. The thing that I find more interesting is why his stats are based at 5370, vs most other PWR 30 SSR that have 5380...that's kind of weird, though almost all of the cards in a given PWR bracket have some variance to their overall stat pools. I mean, in that aspect I suppose he could be seen as underpowered, but again, it's his ability that makes far more of a difference in a battle. Sure he's not as good as Maria Hill in that she has slightly higher stats for fewer ATK points and there are a lot more hero cards to make decks with than villain ones, but they're still constantly putting out more cards. The variety is actually a relatively good thing for some people in my mind since it means somebody who undervalues a card based on preconceptions of how good it's supposed to be will give it to somebody else who could use it for relatively cheap. 4. We were never even talking about the freaking market lol. As far as why Sinister isn't selling well, maybe it's just because people don't want the card, or have better cards...plus it still seems like the degrade decks are only slowly catching on to begin with. And honestly no, I still don't care about where the market prices are right now. Anybody who previously valued some of these digital cards at what people were setting prices at are idiots, but not as much as those actually willing to pay such ludicrous asking prices. Not that any of that has anything whatsoever to do with what we were talking about. 5. I guess that means people might have to just play events for personal glory...like that's such a terrible thing instead of everybody just wanting to turn every card for pp. You say ask people who spend money. I've never made it a secret that I spend money (or have spent) on this game, yet I don't seem to fall into whatever categorical thought process you seem to infer I should have based on that alone. I've spent on packs because I hate the internal monetary system that this game has developed, even if I understand WHY it's there (largely, because the devs suck at card packs and game development to begin with), and even if these aren't physical cards, I guess I'm old school and prefer card packs generally. I don't get mad about whatever cards I don't need not being valued at whatever arbitrary number they previously were because some guy on neoseeker said it should be worth that much. I'll post a price, and if people don't want that, I'll lower it. It's that simple. If nobody wants to pay for it, I'll just hold on to it, and maybe make a card trade out of it. Even cards people think nobody wants, you can often find a buyer for. It's really more of a matter of whether or not sellers are willing to part ways with their silly expectations first. Also, if people stop spending money to ensure their places at the top in these events for cards nobody wants (even though people DO want them, just not, again, for the ridiculous asking prices most of the time) then I guess we'd have much closer gaps for how people rank, and more honest competition instead of people paying their way into them. I see nothing negative about that. Yet still, none of that or the last two points had anything to do with the original discussion lol. PWR has nothing to do with ability effectiveness, period. Comparing one PWR 30 card to another (in this case, one UR+ and an L+) is ridiculous in that it completely misses the point that their rarity is what dictates whether it will be a significant or extreme or whatever boost (GENERALLY). As far as the stats go, they're still within some acceptable range of what other SSR base PWR 30 cards are, it's not like SA Mystique or UP Hulk that seem to be a bit further outside their own realms. Could the card have been made stronger? Of course. But why does it matter? That could be said of virtually every card in this entire game, and lets face it, this tier of the SSR card is still fairly new and has what...less than a dozen cards inhabiting it? All I'm saying is that it satisfies the primary card parameters as dictated by its rarity and PWR. It often enough seems as though they've programmed something in the way of an RNG to determine the exact break-down of stats, but overall, even that isn't that odd or surprising to me personally. I never said what you were saying is wrong, but that I personally don't see or understand how it's remotely an issue or an oddity if you already understand the card mechanics of the game. ...but I am kinda excited about the last comment and the new X-Men game lol. XD